Las Memorias de Hyrule
by subrosandro
Summary: Desde hace milenios, las fuerzas del Mal y del Bien han convivido en armonía a lo largo y ancho del Universo. Sin embargo, algo está a punto de cambiar. La llegada de un misterioso visitante a la capital del Imperio del Mal será el comienzo del conflicto más importante del mundo conocido. Ningún lugar será seguro, nadie podrá escapar a su destino. (ATENCION: PROLOGO SPOILERS GS)
1. Prólogo: Capítulo 1

**Bienvenidos al fanfic Memorias de Hyrule**

La historia estará dividida en varias partes, las cuales estarán subdivididas en capítulos.

Las palabras en negrita que os encontraréis a lo largo de la historia serán términos que son explicados con mas detalle en Anexos. Al final de cada cierto número de capítulos, dedicaré un Anexo a explicar dichos términos. Su lectura es opcional para la comprensión total de la historia.

IMPORTANTE: El prólogo del fanfic, y sólo el prólogo, es un spoiler de los videojuegos Golden Sun y Golden Sun: La Edad Perdida. Lo acontecido en este juego es necesario para la total comprensión del fanfic, por lo que si no los has jugado y tienes intención de hacerlo, te aconsejo que termines primero la saga antes de empezar a leer Las Memorias de Hyrule.

Espero que os guste. Es un fanfic largo, e iré publicándolo periódicamente. ¡Espero que os guste!

Un saludo

subrosandro

**Capítulo 1: Introducción**

Todo empezó hace unos cuantos milenios. En una galaxia perdida en el vasto universo, existía un pequeño planeta en el cual la presencia de la magia era tan intensa que hasta su forma, en diferencia a la esférica habitual, era plana. En **Weyard**, que así se llamaba este mundo, la magia era algo común. Sus practicantes se hacían llamar **Adeptos**, y controlaban un tipo de magia denominado Alquimia o Psinergía. Esta se basaba en el control de los 4 elementos: agua, fuego, tierra y aire. La Alquimia convivía con los habitantes de Weyard haciéndoles la vida más fácil, apagando los incendios con lluvias torrenciales, mejorando los cultivos con tierra fértil, cambiando los vientos para favorecer la navegación…

Pero la codicia y el ansia de poder acabaron por corromper la pureza de algunos de los habitantes, sobre todo los Adeptos más poderosos, que querían gobernar sobre los demás con su avanzado poder. Los más sabios de Weyard, que formaban el Gran Consejo, decidieron que la única manera de evitar una futura guerra global era confinar la Alquimia de forma que nadie más pudiese volver a utilizarla. Para ello, los 72 sabios que lo formaban se sacrificaron para sellar todo el poder elemental en cuatro joyas que llamaron Estrellas Elementales. Durante el proceso, sus cuerpos se convirtieron en pequeños monstruos llamados Djinns, cuya misión era proteger dichas Estrellas de cualquier intento de robo. El líder del Consejo, considerado el mejor Adepto de Weyard, fue el responsable de controlarlos, y, para ello, se reencarnó al morir en una roca Psinérgica, que le proporcionaba un uso de esa magia casi ilimitado, aunque no por ello más poderoso. Por si alguna vez se necesitase romper el sello, se construyeron cuatro grandes faros en distintos puntos de Weyard. Si se introducían las Estrellas en el pequeño altar que coronaba la cima de cada uno, estas se romperían y liberarían todo su poder en forma de un pequeño Sol Dorado sobre el Monte Aleph, un volcán donde fueron guardadas las Estrellas, ocultas en un gran templo bajo tierra lleno de trampas. Y allí estuvieron durante mucho, mucho tiempo…

Siglos más tarde, el mundo estaba sumido en el caos. Al privarse de la Alquimia, Weyard se desestabilizó y comenzó poco a poco a desaparecer. Había mucha gente a favor de que se encendiesen los faros, pero nadie había dado el primer paso y las Estrellas seguían en el templo.

Al mismo tiempo, en la fría aldea de Ímil, a los pies del Faro de Mercurio(es decir, el faro del elemento agua), vivía un joven pero poderoso Adepto llamado Alex. Sus padres habían muerto durante una ventisca cuando él era sólo un niño. Como no tenía más familia, tuvo que sobrevivir haciendo trabajos mal pagados donde podía, sufriendo a veces por ello macabras humillaciones a manos de sus jefes. Tras años de abusos, el carácter de Alex, una vez ingenuo y amable, fue volviéndose más frío y egoísta, y su ansia de venganza crecía día tras día en su castigado corazón. Él quería ser más fuerte, tan fuerte que nadie pudiese ordenarle nada nunca, que nadie pudiese reírse de él jamás. Quería ser temido por todos los seres de Weyard.

Un día le encargaron ordenar todos los libros de la biblioteca que se habían caído de las estanterías, tras uno de los muchos terremotos que últimamente asolaban el mundo. A Alex le encantaba leer, así que siempre que le ordenaban algún trabajo en la biblioteca solía echar una ojeada a los títulos y llevarse algunos sin que se dieran cuenta. Pero ese día iba a ser distinto.

Mientras revolvía entre un montón de libros viejos, Alex encontró uno que trataba de viejas leyendas. Una de ellas, que trataba sobre el Sol Dorado, le llamó la atención. Contaba que todo aquel Adepto que tocase la luz que caería sobre el Monte Aleph el día que todos los faros estuviesen encendidos, poseería un poder tan inmenso que lo volvería totalmente invencible. Alex vio la oportunidad de salir de aquella mísera vida y de hacer pagar a todos el daño que le habían hecho, pero se dio cuenta de que si quería encender los faros tendría que conseguir ayuda de otros Adeptos. El sólo no podría sortear todas las trampas y derrotar al mismísimo Sabio, el líder del Gran Consejo.

Durante varios años, Alex viajó por todo el mundo en busca de alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar a su lado, hasta que un día, en una perdida aldea del Extremo Norte, sumida en ventiscas perpetuas, descubrió algo que lo dejo atónito. El Faro de Marte, es decir, el faro del elemento fuego, que según los libros de historia fue edificado al pie de un gran lago helado, ahora estaba a punto de ser tragado por una grieta de un tamaño descomunal. Hablando con los jefes de la aldea, desesperados por frenar la grieta que también amenazaba con tragárselos a ellos, se enteró de que habían estado entrenando a un pequeño grupo de Adeptos para que fuesen a encender los faros y poder salvar el planeta de su inequívoca destrucción. Alex, decidido, se unió a ellos, y juntos se dirigieron al Monte Aleph.


	2. Prólogo: Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: El Monte Aleph**

Tras un largo viaje a través de ríos y montañas, Alex y el grupo de guerreros norteños llegaron al Monte Aleph. Allí, los guerreros más fuertes de la comitiva, Saturos y Menardi, entraron en el templo situado bajo el monte por la fuerza, destruyendo las trampas y las puertas. Pero al llegar a la antesala de las Estrellas, se encontraron una peligrosa trampa que no lograron sortear. Cayeron en ella, y esta inició la erupción del monte, lo que provocó la caída de una gran roca ladera abajo. Esta se dirigió hacia Tale, la aldea al pie del Monte Aleph. Los Adeptos locales, al ver el peligro que suponía, trataron de frenar la roca lo suficiente para que la aldea fuese evacuada. En medio de la confusión, un joven niño llamado Félix se cayó al rio que atravesaba la aldea, desbordado por el deshielo del volcán al entrar en erupción. El pobre niño intentó mantenerse como pudo agarrado a un pilar situado en medio del río, lo único que quedaba del muelle que había sido arrancado por el torrente hacía escasos minutos. Cuando ya pensaban que podrían sacarlo, la roca finalmente pudo con los agotados Adeptos que la sostenían y cayó rodando por encima del pobre niño y de los hombres que estaban en el puerto intentado rescatarles. Saturos y Menardi contemplaron la horrible escena y, con una compasión inusual en ellos, rescataron a los caídos sin que nadie les viera. A pesar de sus graves heridas, los dieron curado, y los llevaron ante los demás guerreros. Luego siguieron merodeando por allí. Se encontraron a dos niños que les estaban espiando y los dejaron inconscientes.

Hans y Garet habían sido amigos desde la infancia. El padre de Hans fue uno de los desaparecidos durante la erupción por intentar ayudar a Félix y, sintiéndose culpable de no haber dominado mejor la Psinergía como para salvarle, empezó a entrenarse duramente. Garet era hijo del alcalde de Tale, y, para poder ayudar en su reconstrucción, decidió entrenar con Hans. Los dos recordaban el día en el que aquellos misteriosos personajes los dejaron sin sentido, y esperaban con ansia el día de volver a verlos y vengarse por la paliza que les habían dado. Luego estaba Nadia. Ella había perdido durante la erupción a su hermano Félix y a sus padres, que cayeron al río intentando salvar a su hijo. Desde aquel incidente no hablaba con nadie. Pasaba los días entrenándose en solitario.

Tres años después de aquella trágica noche, cuando ya Nadia comenzaba a recuperase psicológicamente y a relacionarse un poco más con la gente, y Hans y Garet eran unos Adeptos a tener en cuenta, el anciano más sabio de la aldea, el erudito Kraden, los hizo llamar a su casa. De camino se encontraron otra vez a Saturos y a Menardi. Hans y Garet sabían que aun no estaban preparados para vencerlos, pero por suerte los guerreros los dejaron marchar. Una vez en casa de Kraden, este les contó que, tras mucho investigar, había descubierto que Saturos y Menardi intentaban liberar la Alquimia y que hace tres años habían entrado en el templo del monte para intentar robar las Estrellas. Kraden, a pesar de su vasta sabiduría, no sabía nada respecto a ellas, aparte de lo que contaban las leyendas.

Impulsados por su curiosidad, Kraden, Hans y sus amigos decidieron comprobar que había pasado en el Monte Aleph. Saturos y Menardi los siguieron. Una vez en el templo, lograron evitar la trampa en la que habían caído los guerreros de Alex y entraron en la sala donde se escondían las Estrellas. Kraden, decidido a investigarlas desde más cerca, envió a Hans y a Garet a recogerlas. Cuando ya habían cogido dos, Saturos y Menardi entraron en la sala acompañados de Félix y de Alex. Este último había convencido a Félix de que el mundo seria destruido si no se liberaba el poder de la Alquimia, y ahora él se había unido al grupo. Saturos y Menardi tomaron como rehenes a Kraden y a Nadia y amenazaron a Hans y a Garet con matarlos si no les entregaban las Estrellas Elementales. Ellos no tuvieron más remedio que dárselas, pero cuando fueron a coger la última Estrella, la de Marte, en el momento en que Hans la levanto del pedestal, el templo entero comenzó a temblar y a derrumbarse. Los Djinns, asustados, empezaron a salir de sus escondites y a salir del templo para salvar la vida. Entonces apareció el Sabio. Alex y sus guerreros se dieron cuenta del peligro de enfrentarse al Guardián y se llevaron a Nadia y a Kraden, junto con las 3 Estrellas que tenían, antes de que el templo se derrumbase o de que el Sabio los matase. Hans y Garet, asustados por la presencia de aquella roca con un solo ojo, corrieron asustados. Sabían que no llegarían a tiempo a la puerta, pero, contra todo pronóstico, el Sabio empezó a detener la erupción y les dijo que escapasen, que no les quedaba mucho tiempo. En ese momento, una roca cayó del techo y bloqueó la puerta. El Sabio les dijo que les ayudaría a escapar, pero que a cambio deberían evitar que los cuatro faros fueran encendidos. Le ordenó a Hans que cogiese la Estrella y la mantuviese a salvo. Luego, los teletransportó a la entrada del templo.


	3. Prólogo: Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: El faro de Mercurio**

Tras despedirse de sus familiares y amigos, Hans y Garet se marcharon en busca de Alex. Tras un largo camino, llegaron a una pequeña ciudad llamada Vault, donde conocieron a Iván, un joven Adepto de Viento sediento de aventuras que se unió a su causa. Siguieron su camino hacia el frio norte, por frondosos bosques y altas montañas, hasta llegar al pueblo natal de Alex, Ímil. Allí conocieron a Mía. Ella había sido amiga de Alex desde su infancia, pero según pasaban los años iba viendo como él se volvía cada vez más frío y arisco, por lo que su amistad se había deteriorado en gran medida. Hacía poco tiempo había visto a Alex dirigiéndose al faro, pero ella no le había dado importancia, pues muchas veces los Adeptos de Mercurio iban a sus alrededores a estudiar la Psinergía que rodeaba la almenara. Mientras Hans y sus amigos estaban charlando con ella, esta sintió que alguien había abierto la puerta de acceso al faro. Fue corriendo a ver lo que pasaba, y, junto a Hans y compañía, lograron entrar y sortear las trampas hasta llegar a la cima del faro. En medio del altar situado en el centro de la torre brillaba una enorme esfera de color aguamarina. Habían llegado tarde.

De repente, un grito les hizo mirar al elevador exterior, que, alimentado por la energía del recién encendido faro, había vuelto a funcionar. Allí estaban Nadia y Kraden, escoltados por Menardi. Rápidamente, Hans y sus amigos corrieron a rescatarlos, pero Saturos les cortó el paso. No tuvieron más remedio que luchar contra él, pero, por suerte, la luz que emanaba del faro, una parte ínfima del poder del Sol Dorado, debilitó lo suficiente a Saturos como para que pudiesen vencerle. Él, al ser un Adepto de Fuego, sufría horrores ante el poder de Agua emitido por la esfera aguamarina. Sin embargo, cuando Hans y los demás iban a bajar en el elevador para perseguir a Menardi, apareció Alex y les detuvo. No intentaron luchar con él, ya que todos sabían que no tenían ni la más remota posibilidad de ganar a un Adepto de Agua en la cima del faro, y menos siendo Alex, así que tuvieron que dejarles escapar. Se animaron pensando que aún podían detenerlos en los otros tres faros, pero aun así se sentían impotentes de no poder haber hecho nada por salvar a Nadia y a Kraden. Mía, tras ver la traición de Alex, juró detenerle, uniéndose para ello al grupo de Hans. Salieron del faro y, tras un día de descanso, continuaron su camino.


	4. Prólogo: Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: El Faro de Venus**

Tras abandonar Ímil, Hans y su cada vez mayor compañía viajaron en busca de Alex. Tras atravesar oscuros bosques llenos de peligros, cruzar desiertos bajo un sol abrasador, y atravesar mares llenos de monstruos marinos, llegaron a una gran ciudad llamada Tolbi. Allí conocieron a su alcalde, llamado Babi, conocido por su longevidad. Se rumoreaba que tenía más de 150 años. Según les conto él, había sobrevivido gracias a un brebaje mágico que ralentizaba el envejecimiento, que había encontrado en una tierra remota llamada Lemuria, situada en mitad del océano, a la cual había llegado milagrosamente gracias a un error de navegación del timonel de su barco. Sin embargo, a Babi se le estaba acabando el elixir mágico, por lo que encomendó a Hans y los demás una misión. Tras detener a Alex, deberían ir a Lemuria a buscar más brebaje, y así poder salvar la vida del alcalde. Para ello, Babi les prestaría su barco lemurio, el único capaz de atravesar el peligroso camino hacia aquella legendaria tierra. Salieron de Tolbi y se dirigieron al desierto que separaba el Faro de Venus de la ciudad de Babi.

En Suhalla, un pueblecito a la entrada del desierto, descubrieron que Alex y sus secuaces habían atacado a los soldados de Tolbi y habían raptado a Sole. Ella era el símbolo de Lalivero, la ciudad a los pies del faro. Debido a sus poderes psinérgicos, circulaba la leyenda de que había caído del cielo para bendecir a todos sus habitantes, y por ello en la ciudad era tratada casi como una diosa. En Lalivero, por orden de Babi, se estaba construyendo un faro de proporciones descomunales con el propósito de localizar un camino seguro hacia Lemuria, pues sólo tenían un barco lemurio y no querían perderlo en uno de los peligrosos remolinos que rodeaban la tierra añorada por Babi. Para que los obreros de Lalivero trabajasen más aprisa, el longevo alcalde mantenía presa a Sole y anunciaba que solo una vez su faro estuviese terminado la liberaría. Pero el faro que les interesaba a Hans y sus compañeros estaba justo al lado, el Faro de Venus, al cual ellos subieron rápidamente para tratar de detener a Alex y, de paso, rescatar a Sole.

Cuando llegaron arriba, Saturos y Menardi trataron de detenerlos, mientras que Félix y Sole observaban la batalla desde un lateral. Tras un sangriento combate, Hans y los demás lograron acabar con ellos. Pero, con su último suspiro, Saturos lanzo la Estrella de Venus al altar, y encendió el faro. Entonces este, sacudido hasta sus cimientos por la liberación de toda la Psinergía acumulada en la Estrella, empezó a temblar y a derrumbarse. Sole, que estaba apoyada en un lateral del faro para evitar ser alcanzada durante la batalla, se cayó al océano por efecto del seísmo, y Félix, en un gesto de heroísmo casi suicida, saltó tras ella para rescatarla.

Mientras tanto, en una pequeña península llamada Idejima, a los pies del faro, Nadia, Kraden y Alex esperaban pacientemente a que Saturos y Menardi volviesen, para continuar su viaje. Pero, por efecto del terremoto, la península se separó del continente y empezó a flotar a la deriva en el océano. Mientras pensaban en cómo salir de allí, descubrieron en la playa de Idejima a Félix y a Sole, que con sus últimas fuerzas, habían logrado nadar hacia la neonata isla. Por suerte, estaban vivos. Tras una deriva de varios días, donde el hambre y la sed atormentaron a los Adeptos, en el horizonte por fin se divisó tierra, un nuevo continente. Sin embargo, la ilusión de salir de aquella prisión flotante se desvaneció tan pronto la isla pasó de largo. Entonces ocurrió una catástrofe, que, irónicamente, les salvo la vida. Un tsunami de gigantescas proporciones chocó contra la isla y la unió al continente, y no solo eso, sino que también desplazo el continente entero y los unió a los dos que lo rodeaban, formando un megacontinente. El mundo de Weyard, ahora provisto de nuevo de la Psinergía, estaba cambiando.


	5. Prólogo: Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: Lemuria**

Tras recuperarse del impacto de la isla, Félix, Nadia, Sole y Kraden (Alex ya se había ido), fueron a buscar un barco para poder ir al Mar del Oeste, que es donde se encontraban los faros restantes. Pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que era imposible, ya que al unirse los tres continentes habían formado una barrera de arrecifes que había cerrado el canal entre los mares.

En una ciudad llamada Madra encontraron a un Adepto de Agua llamado Piers, que los madrenses habían encerrado por creer que era un pirata. El repetía todo el rato que se habían equivocado, que él no había hecho nada, pero los guardias no le creían. Félix se dio cuenta de que un Adepto más podría serles de ayuda, así que fue a buscar al jefe de los piratas, Briggs, para que testificase a favor de Piers. Tras unas jornadas de viaje, lo encontraron en una ciudad llamada Alhalfra y allí, tras una paliza, lo capturaron y lo interrogaron. Briggs confesó que no conocía a ningún Piers, lo que lo absolvía del crimen que le acusaban y, gracias a ello, quedó libre.

Desgraciadamente, mientras estaban fuera, una tribu de guerreros salvajes llamados Kibombos saquearon Madra y se llevaron la posesión más preciada de Piers, un orbe mágico de color azabache. Este, al enterarse del robo, fue directo al poblado de los bárbaros a recuperarlo. Félix y los demás lo siguieron para ayudarle, y, si había suerte, unirlo a su causa. Tras una violenta batalla con los salvajes, Félix y sus compañeros lograron recuperar el orbe.

Mientras descansaban y curaban sus heridas, Piers les confesó que era un capitán lemurio que, mientras navegaba con su barco, fue arrastrado por el tsunami. Kraden estaba deseoso de ver Lemuria, porque su mentor, Babi, le había hablado de un bebedizo mágico que otorgaba la eterna juventud. Así que decidieron acompañar a Piers de vuelta a su tierra, y, si había suerte, descubrir en aquella lejana tierra una manera de cruzar al otro océano y continuar con su misión de encender los faros.

Piers les contó que el Orbe Negro que habían recuperado de manos de los Kilombos era en realidad un artefacto mágico que canalizaba la Psinergía de los Adeptos hacia el timón de los barcos lemurios, lo que permitía a su timonel maniobrar con gran maestría, algo clave para sortear los peligros del camino hacia Lemuria, repleto de fiordos y arrecifes, y, por supuesto, de remolinos.

Pero pronto surgió otro problema. Cuando cargaban provisiones en una de las islas que rodeaban Lemuria se enteraron de que el guardián de los mares, Poseidón, un ser mitad hombre mitad pez con un poder de agua superior al de cualquier adepto humano, se había establecido en el mar que rodeaba Lemuria, impidiendo la entrada a la tierra natal de Piers. Presumiblemente, había sido él el causante del tsunami.

Buscando una forma de derrotar al titán marino, el grupo de Félix atracó en Champa, la ciudad natal de Briggs y uno de los principales puntos de encuentro de los piratas del Mar del Este. Allí conocieron a la abuela de Briggs, una señora enigmática y de fuerte carácter, pero muy sabia. Esta les dijo que para poder vencer a Poseidón tendrían que atacarle con su némesis, un tridente mágico que había pertenecido a una antigua civilización, la cual, temerosa de su propia creación, había dividido el arma en tres partes para que sólo cuando fuera necesaria se pudiese volver a forjar y empuñar.

Cuando iban a partir en busca de los pedazos del tridente, a la salida de Champa, Félix y sus amigos se encontraron con Alex y otros dos guerreros del norte, llamados Karst y Agatio. Alex les comunicó una triste noticia. Babi, desprovisto del brebaje lemurio, había fallecido en su cama, por muerte natural.

Tras realizar un periplo por todo el mar del Este buscando los pedazos del tridente, finalmente lograron reunirlos todos. De regreso a Champa, la matriarca de los piratas forjó de nuevo el arma y, tras pertrecharse con todo lo necesario, Félix y los demás pusieron rumbo a Lemuria. Tras entablar un durísimo combate contra Poseidón, consiguieron al fin entrar en la ciudad perdida.

Allí, se dirigieron a la Corte, donde el rey Hidros, monarca de Lemuria, les puso al corriente de unas noticias apremiantes. Weyard, desprovisto de Psinergía, estaba desapareciendo más rápido de lo que Félix había podido imaginar. El rey había encomendado a Piers la secreta misión de encender los faros para detener la inexorable destrucción del mundo y, él, mientras buscaba la manera de salir de Lemuria sin ser visto, había sido arrastrado, para su fortuna, por el tsunami. Viendo que Félix y los demás tenían la misma misión, el lemurio decidió unirse a ellos.

Tras una copiosa cena repleta de diversos pescados exóticos, el grupo de Adeptos, ahora más numeroso, salió de Lemuria. Como regalo de despedida, el rey Hidros les había otorgado un valioso artefacto alquímico que les permitiría abrirse paso por los fiordos para llegar al hasta entonces inaccesible mar del Oeste. Los dos faros restantes les esperaban, pero el tiempo apremiaba, pues los días de Weyard estaban contados.


	6. Prólogo: Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: El faro de Júpiter**

Una vez cruzado el canal hacia el Mar del Oeste, Félix y los demás pusieron rumbo al faro de Júpiter. Tras sortear las peligrosas trampas de la torre, los Adeptos llegaron al penúltimo piso de la misma. Allí se encontraron con Hans y su grupo, que estaban intentando evitar que la Psinergía de viento también fuese liberada. Desgraciadamente, habían caído en una trampa tendida por Karst y Agatio, los guerreros norteños de Alex. Atrapados, nada pudieron hacer contra ellos, que, tras vapulearlos, le quitaron la Estrella de Marte a Hans. Félix, impasible, subió a la cima del faro y colocó la Estrella en el altar. El tercer faro estaba encendido.

Karst y Agatio subieron a contemplar el espectáculo. Tras ver la enorme esfera de color púrpura brillar encima del altar, los dos guerreros se encararon con el grupo de Félix. Una sonora carcajada salió de la garganta de Agatio, que les espetó:

-Habéis sido de gran ayuda durante todo este tiempo. Con vuestros esfuerzos hemos logrado encender tres de los cuatro faros. Sin embargo, ahora que tenemos la Estrella de Marte, no os necesitamos más. El último faro se encuentra a las afueras de nuestra aldea. ¡Seremos nosotros quienes encendamos el faro, y nos llevaremos toda la gloria!

Tras estas palabras, Agatio conjuró una bola de fuego y la lanzó contra Félix. Afortunadamente, Sole fue rápida y logró crear un escudo que le salvó de una muerte segura. Este fue el comienzo de una encarnizada batalla a la luz del faro que acabaría con la derrota, no sin gran esfuerzo, de los guerreros del norte.

Pero cuando Félix iba a dar el golpe de gracia, Alex apareció y creó una densa niebla. Cuando, con sus últimas fuerzas, Sole logró despejarla, los tres habían desaparecido.

Hans y su grupo lograron liberarse de la trampa, pero cuando llegaron a la cima del faro todo había terminado. Habían vuelto a fracasar en su intento de detener la liberación de la Alquimia.

Los dos grupos acordaron reunirse en la casa de la Maestra Hamma, la hermana de Iván, que vivía en una aldea a los pies del faro. Tras una larga charla, en la cual tanto Hans como Félix expusieron sus argumentos sobre si deberían o no encender los faros, y, sobre todo después de escuchar Hans las palabras del rey Hidros, los dos grupos estuvieron de acuerdo en que si querían salvar Weyard, la Alquimia debía de ser liberada. Así que decidieron unir sus fuerzas y poner rumbo hacia el último faro, en parte por si Alex fallaba en su cometido, y en parte para acabar con los dos arrogantes guerreros del norte. El deseo de venganza ardía en sus corazones.


	7. Prólogo: Capítulo final

**Capítulo final  
**  
Tras superar fuertes ventiscas y temperaturas bajo cero, Félix y los demás por fin llegaron a Prox, la norteña aldea a los pies del faro. Allí se enteraron de que ellos ya habían iniciado el ascenso hacia el faro, así que fueron detrás. A los pies de la torre se extendía un tremendo vacío que crecía poco a poco. Tendrían que darse prisa si no querían que el faro cayese en el abismo y fuese imposible evitar la destrucción del mundo. Tras sortear durísimas trampas, llegaron a una sala donde dos enormes dragones de fuego les cortaban el paso. Tras un duro combate contra ellos, los dragones, semiinconscientes, se transformaron en Karst y Agatio. A duras penas lograron farfullar que, estando a punto de encender el faro, un misterioso ser los había transformado en dragones. Le pidieron a Félix que encendiese el faro por ellos, y Agatio le entregó la Estrella de Marte. Con ella en su poder, Félix y los demás lograron subir a la cima del faro.

Allí estaba el altar del cuarto faro. La Alquimia estaba a punto de ser liberada. Félix caminó seguro hacia el altar, confiado en que toda esta historia terminaría pronto. Pero entonces apareció alguien. Una enorme roca con un solo ojo cerró el paso al Adepto de Tierra. Era el Sabio. Se dirigió a Hans y le dijo:

-¡Traidores! Me habéis desobedecido! Os dije que evitaseis que encendiesen los faros, no que les ayudaseis a hacerlo.

-Pero gran Sabio,- contestó Hans, midiendo sus palabras- si no liberamos la Alquimia el mundo de Weyard será destruido.

-Y si la liberáis, la humanidad de encargara de hacerlo, como hizo en el pasado.

-No tiene por qué- le reprochó Kraden- podemos utilizar la Alquimia para hacer el bien. Con ella podríamos crear grandes ciudades y avanzar como civilización. Podría ser el inicio de una nueva edad dorada.

-Los humanos somos por naturaleza egoístas. Llevo sobre esta tierra muchos más años que todos vosotros juntos, y he podido observar con detenimiento la forma de ser y de pensar de la humanidad. La ambición, el ansia de poder, es característica de nuestra especie. Siempre va a haber alguien dispuesto a utilizar el poder de la Alquimia sobre los demás, y, de hecho, ya lo hay... Mientras nosotros hablamos, vuestro amigo Alex está escalando el Monte Aleph.

-¿El Monte Aleph? –pregunto Mía- ¿Qué hace Alex tan lejos de aquí?

-Ha sido más inteligente que vosotros. Sabe que cuando los cuatro faros sean encendidos, todo el poder antaño sellado, la Alquimia pura, se concentrará sobre el Monte Aleph. Aquel al que bañe esa luz sagrada, el llamado Sol Dorado, recibirá un poder sin límites y la vida eterna. Alex ambiciona todo esto, os ha estado utilizando desde el principio, a vosotros, a Saturos y a Menardi, a Karst y Agatio, para lograr su propósito. Él es el verdadero peligro, por eso los faros no deben de ser encendidos.

Una exclamación de sorpresa general sonó entre el rugir de la ventisca que arreciaba por momentos.

-¿Qué? No es posible... –murmuró Mía- Alex nunca haría algo así... Lo conozco desde pequeño. Puede que en estos últimos años se haya vuelto más frío y egoísta, pero en el fondo tiene buen corazón.

-De todos modos -dijo Félix- sino liberamos la Alquimia, Weyard estará condenado igualmente a su destrucción. Así que no tenemos más remedio que encender este faro.

-Veo que no os puedo hacer cambiar de opinión. Mi papel como guardián me impide intervenir en las acciones de la humanidad...

-¡Pues entonces apártate –bramó Garet- y deja a Félix encender el faro!

-Sin embargo –continuó el Sabio- podría ocurrir un milagro... Un milagro que impidiese que el faro fuese encendido. Un milagro..., ¡como este!

De repente, un rugido infernal ahogó el aullido constante de la ventisca. Una sombra gigantesca se fue acercando al faro. Pronto, Félix y los demás pudieron vislumbrar que esa misteriosa criatura que se acercaba no era ni nada más ni nada menos que un dragón de tres cabezas.

-¿Este es tu milagro? ¿Otro jodido dragón? –gritó Garet, desenvainando su espada- Acabamos de derrotar a otros dos, este será pan comido.

A pesar de sus palabras optimistas, había miedo en los ojos de los guerreros.

Kraden, nada más ver que su nuevo enemigo era también un dragón, se quedó pensativo. No podía ser una coincidencia. Si los otros dos eran Karst y Agatio transformados por un misterioso ser, y este tenía tres cabezas, pensó el erudito, no podían ser más que...

-¡FÉLIX! ¡DETENTE! –gritó Kraden- ese dragón es en realidad...

Pero era ya tarde, la batalla ya había comenzado. Y desgraciadamente, esta vez no fue pan comido. Sin embargo, la derrota no era una opción. El faro debía de ser encendido. Con el poder de los ocho guerreros juntos, y con toda su fuerza de voluntad y coraje, los Adeptos lograron acabar con el dragón.

Tras darle el golpe de gracia, el dragón se transformo tal y como habían hecho los dos anteriores. En el suelo yacían tres cuerpos, dos hombres y una mujer.

-Me lo temía... –las palabras de Kraden apenas salían temblorosamente de su boca- son vuestros padres...

Efectivamente, eran el padre de Hans y los padres de Félix y Nadia. La sonrisa y el color se borraron de la cara de los dos guerreros, mientras que a Nadia le fallaron las piernas y se echó a llorar. Piers y Mía intentaron curar a los tres caídos, sin éxito.

-¡SABIO!- gritó entre sollozos Félix- ¡no eres digno de ser llamado guardián, no eres más que un demonio sin alma! Pero la muerte de mis padres no será en vano, ¡pienso encender el faro y acabar con esta historia de una vez por todas!

Tras estas palabras, Félix se dirigió al altar y arrojó la Estrella de Marte. Una enorme bola de luz carmesí se formó sobre sus cabezas. Por fin, los cuatro faros habían sido encendidos.

De repente, los guerreros empezaron a escuchar voces de gente que se encontraba en otros faros. Les contaban que el Sabio se les había aparecido en sueños y les había avisado de que se apartasen de las almenaras y del Monte Aleph, pues serían lugares peligrosos durante la liberación de la Alquimia. Todos se extrañaron, pues a pesar de haber utilizado sin escrúpulos a sus propios padres contra ellos, el Sabio ahora parecía estar intentando salvar a la gente.

Pero no había tiempo para reflexionar. El faro empezó a temblar, así que los guerreros intentaron huir con los cuerpos de sus padres. Desgraciadamente, era demasiado tarde. Las esferas de los faros se rompieron, y una intensa luz salió de ellas. La luz de Marte les cogió de lleno a todos.

Cuando por fin todo se despejó, Félix abrió los ojos, pero inmediatamente volvió a cerrarlos y a frotarlos. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Al volver a abrirlos, se dio cuenta de que no era una ilusión. Los tres guerreros caídos, sus padres, se encontraban de pie, sin ningún rasguño. De algún modo, la luz de Marte los había resucitado.

Mientras tanto, en el Monte Aleph, Alex había llegado por fin a la cima, justo a tiempo para recibir de lleno la luz del Sol Dorado. Tras bañar el haz de Alquimia pura su cuerpo, Alex, deseoso de probar sus nuevos poderes, intentó convocar una tormenta eléctrica. Sin embargó, no apareció ni una chispa.

-No entiendo nada..., ¿si se supone que tengo un poder ilimitado, como es que no puedo convocar una simple tormenta?

-Igual no es tan ilimitado como tú crees...

Alex, sorprendido, se dio la vuelta. Flotando en el aire, una gran roca de un solo ojo lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y a que te refieres?, ¿acaso el Sol Dorado no me ha conferido el poder supremo de la Alquimia?, ¿acaso no soy inmortal?- preguntó nerviosamente el Adepto.

-Me llaman el Sabio. Y sí, el poder es tuyo, pero eso no significa que tenga la fuerza que tu esperabas. Simplemente, tu Psinergía es algo más potente, y tu vida un poco más larga...

Alex no podía creerlo. El esfuerzo de tantos años parecía desmoronarse por momentos.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!, ¡ahora soy invencible, prueba un poco de mi poder! ¡_Fuerza!_

Un haz de energía salió de la mano de Alex directo al Sabio. Este, sin pestañear, murmuró _"Reflejar"_. El rayo salió rebotado y terminó impactando contra su lanzador, tirándolo al suelo.

-No...entiendo...nada...Mi...sueño...perdido...

-Alex, no eres invencible, tu poder tiene límites, al igual que tu cuerpo. Y tampoco eres el único poseedor del poder de la Alquimia. La luz de Marte ha alcanzado de lleno a Félix y los demás guerreros, y eso les ha dado parte del poder del Sol Dorado.

El suelo de repente comenzó a temblar violentamente. Alex, que trataba de levantarse, volvió a caer al suelo debido al fuerte seísmo.

-El Monte Aleph se está derrumbando debido a la gran carga energética que acaba de recibir. Tu egoísmo y tu ansia de poder han sido tu perdición. Venir hasta aquí ha sido un error, ahora serás enterrado junto con toda la montaña...

El monte finalmente se colapsó, y toneladas de piedra cayeron en todas direcciones provocando un gran estruendo. El Sabio se acercó a observar el desastre. Tras un rato esperando, suspiró aliviado.

-Ha estado cerca...-pensó el Sabio- si la montaña llega a tardar unos minutos más en derrumbarse, Alex se hubiese dado cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo. Recibir de pleno una de las más poderosas energías del universo no es algo que un cuerpo humano asimile rápidamente. Pero unos instantes más y la Psinergía de Alex hubiese crecido tanto que probablemente hubiese podido escapar. Si pudiese interferir en las acciones de la humanidad todo hubiese sido mucho más fácil...

El Sabio ya había dado media vuelta y se dirigía a comprobar si los habitantes de Tale habían escapado después de su aviso cuando ocurrió... un milagro. Un milagro que quiso que el poder del Sol Dorado se asentase lo suficiente en el maltrecho cuerpo de Alex como para que este, en un desesperado intento de sobrevivir, lograse crear un escudo de energía a su alrededor. Un milagro que permitió que ese débil escudo resistiese la caída de toneladas de roca.

Un milagro que sellaría el destino del universo.

El Sabio se volvió, temiéndose lo peor, al oír una explosión a su espalda. Cuando se despejó el humo, pudo vislumbrar la figura de Alex flotando en el aire. Su cuerpo estaba rodeado de ondas psinérgicas muy energéticas que alteraban la atmósfera del lugar. Comenzaron a saltar chispas de su cuerpo en todas direcciones. El Sabio observó una leve sonrisa en el semblante impávido de Alex, que estaba tan sorprendido como él del giro de los acontecimientos. De repente, Alex estalló en una carcajada macabra, mezcla de su ira y del júbilo producido por poseer un poder infinito.

Entonces, Alex alzó lentamente la mano hacia el Sabio y con una voz fría, serena y llena de odio, dijo.

-Que iluso... ¿pensaste que me podrías engañar con tus absurdas historias? Las leyendas hablaban claramente de un poder infinito, el que poseo yo ahora. Pero no estés triste, siéntete orgulloso, pues tendrás el privilegio de ser el primero que caiga ante el poder del Sol Dorado. _¡Rayo Agudo!_.

Un rayo calorífico de grandes dimensiones salió de la mano de Alex y desintegró por completo al Sabio. Lo único que quedo de él fueron pequeños fragmentos de roca que se desperdigaron por todo el lugar.

Durante los siguientes meses Weyard sufrió tormentas, inundaciones, erupciones y otros fenómenos naturales catastróficos que causaron numerosas muertes a lo largo y ancho de los continentes, sobre todo en la ciudad de Ímil, que desapareció por completo bajo la lava de un volcán aledaño. Todas estas catástrofes fueron atribuidas a la liberación de la Alquimia. Pero ningún Adepto sabía que en realidad se había consumado la tan ansiada venganza de Alex.

Un día, las catástrofes desaparecieron. Y no se supo en Weyard nada más de Alex.


End file.
